The Curious years of Emmi Berry and Ryder Lynn
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: Emmi's Birthdays were usualy good, untill Rachel moves away. On her 15th, Ryder steps in and turns her world upside down


She sat in her sweater dress, leggings, boots, and coat with a hot chocolate in one hand and a pen in the other. She thought to herself while she watched the early November Snow "A wasted 15th birthday, Emmi Berry you are truly pathetic!" He stood there in his form fitting black jeans and v-neck, latte in hand and a scarf around his neck. Ryder went and sat across from her. He told her "Hi, you're Rachel's sister right?" He saw anger cross her sweet features, yet in a flash it was gone. She retorted "I do happen to have a name!" She then softly murmured "Look, sorry it's just everyone just calls me Rachel's sister…" Ryder looked in her eyes. He asked her "Well, what is your name then?" She told him "Emmi, Emmi Berry." He kissed her hand and whispered "Hmm a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face." She murmured "Well, your not so bad yourself, so what happens to be your name?" He looked down at the table, then the two locked eyes. He told her "My names Ryder." The two made small talk till Ryder asked her "So Emmi, what's got you so sad?" She looked at him "Well, my dads leave me and Rachel some money to go somewhere and see a show for my birthday every year. Rach even came home for it this year! I woke up to a note. She took half of it and went to where we were going to go with a guy named Broody. I'm stuck alone…" He spoke "Well my darling, what if I make it a better day?" Emmi nodded her head. A few of the loose auburn strands fell in front of her chocolaty brown eyes. She felt the callused hand of a musician as he reached up and tucked them back into place behind her ear. She asked "So, how do you suggest we make today better?" He looked up in thought. Ryder's brain never quite worked at the same rate as other guys his age, but he managed to come up with a good idea. "We could use the rest of the money your dads left you and go to the mall so you could at least have a little bit of fun for your birthday." She smiled at the thought of some actual fun for a change. The young man across from her told her "Sweet, so I'll pick you up at 5." The two typed their numbers into the other's phone. Emmi slid her notebook into her bag and threw away her cup on the way out for the walk home. Ryder walked back to his car with a grin on his face.

It was almost time for Ryder to come get her. Emmi had straightened her hair. She put on skinny jeans and a tee that read 'Bowties are cool.' She slid on her checked high tops when her phone began to play _Happy Birthday Babe_ by Cameron Mitchell. She answered it with the words "Hey Ryder." He told her "Sweetie I'm on my way." She smiled and told responded "Ok honey see you soon." The two hung up simultaneously. By the time Ryder actually made it there, Emmi's makeup was done and a coat was around her shoulders. She opened the door and saw Ryder standing there holding daises. Her eyes also happened to trail down to his shirt that said 'Keep Calm I'm the Dr.' She instantly smiled. He asked her "You ok princess?" She replied "Yeah just got a little spaced out for a sec." They locked eyes as she took the flowers to put them in a vase of water. Ryder managed to get a glance at her shirt as well. He uttered words as they walked out the door that instantly made Emmi know Ryder was her Dream guy. He spoke while he grabbed her hand "Come along Pond…" Her face lit up. She never knew Ry would be the kind of guy to like Dr. Who! They made small talk on the way to the restaurant till Ryder turned on the radio. It was playing a song they recognized. They both were singing along, "Bright, bright lights. Spotlight makes it hard to see the stars at night." Ryder asked "Can that please be our song?" She smiled and told them "Sure especially since that is my favorite song of all time." Without her knowledge, Ryder had made reservations at the hibachi place and invited a few familiar faces. The rest of the ride was quiet except for the singing along to _Lights_. The companions were the last to arrive. Kurt and Blaine were there. Jake and Puck turned up. Even Finn and Sam managed to show. All 6 of them were happy once Emmi and Ryder sat down. Finn exclaimed "Can I finally give you your birthday hug kiddo?" She smiled and got up to hug the young man. She told him "It's nice to know you still care Finn." Puck stood up "I want a hug too!" She laughed and hugged him as well. Emmi managed to give each person at the table a hug before sitting back down between Ryder and Blaine. She reminisced with Finn and Sam till Kurt asked what all of the young men were thinking "So, why exactly would Ryder want to do this? Don't you and your sister go see a show for your birthday?" She chuckled "Well, Rach took some guy named Broody to where we were going to go instead of taking me. Ryder wanted to make me feel better." The 6 young men all awed. Blaine remarked "So, are you two together?" The young looking girl blushed deeply and intertwined her fingers with Ryder's under the table. Sam's eyes looked up in surprise "Wait Ry buddy are you?" He answered by lifting their hands above the table and saying "Yes, I'm her boyfriend." Puck laughed and placed his hand on Ryder's shoulder. He joked "One piece of advice to you kid. If there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that Berry women can be a bit crazy and won't think twice about using you for your talent." That comment got Noah dirty looks from both Emmi and Finn. They all reminisced for a while till Kurt and Blaine had to leave. The others decided to go see a movie. Emmi, Puck, and Sam convinced them to see Sharknado. Everyone was thrilled that the theater was showing it in 3-D. Ryder casually wrapped his arm around Emmi's shoulder. She responded by laying her head on his shoulder. The film ended a while later. The group disbanded as Emmi and Ryder headed towards the mall. She asked "So where do you buy your clothes? Don't get me wrong but most of your clothes seem so 'stereotypical prep'." He retorted "Old Navy, Abercrombie and Nike are not stereotypical!" She laughed "Ryder I'm sorry honey, but Yea, yea they are!" He exclaimed "Ok, so where do you buy your clothes? Are you like your sister and frequent Burberry and Claire's?" She got mockingly serious "I tried to go into Burberry once. I nearly puked at the amount of plaid skirts and reindeer sweaters…" He asked "So, where do you shop then?" She corrected "I shop at mostly Hot Topic and Mod Cloth." The two finally made it to the mall. They got inside and Ryder asked "So where should we go first?" She smiled and walked with him towards Hot Topic. Ryder stuck out in the store where as, Emmi blended in well enough the staff knew her by name. The young man behind the counter perked up and exclaimed "M&m! Happy Birthday Girl!" He came out from behind the counter and gave her a hug. Emmi tousled his jet-black curls. She told "Charlie! It's great to see you finally got your nose piercing." He shrugged "Yeah, I finally decided the earrings and snake bites weren't enough." Ryder looked confused. He asked, "Wait, you two know each other?" Emmi answered, "It's a long story babe." Charlie smirked "So this utter twink is your new boy toy?" She retorted, "You're just jealous he's mine and not yours…" Charlie responded, "You're right, but I don't dig on little wimpy prep boys like that." Ryder asked "uhm, what's a twink and why am I being called one?" She whispered in his ear "It means you're young and crazy hot. It's a compliment." He nodded, soon remembering Sam using the term when referring to Blaine. The pair left a while later after buying a few things. They went to some other stores. Ryder then dropped her off back at her house. Emmi said one thing before getting out. She told "I had a really fun time Ryder." She slowly connected their lips before getting out and going inside.


End file.
